Sometimes Life Happens
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: She looked at the test in her hand, they'd only been together two months would he leave her? What happens when their colleagues find out?


This was not happening. They'd only been together 2 months,this could not,should not be happening. Damnit, they'd always been so freaking careful, wary of the damage that this would do to their relationship. She sat down, maybe the test was wrong, no she convinced herself, the 6 tests she had taken were all positive, she didn't think a false positive could repeat itself that many times. She,Agent Ziva David, was pregnant.

Tony was in his own apartment, picking up some stuff for work that afternoon, boss man had sent him to go get overnight stuff, the case was threatening to go all night. Ziva hadn't looked well this morning, her hair, which she always took time to do, had been tied up in a messy bun, granted she was still beautiful but something was off. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't had any alone time because of the case, but something deep down inside him told him it was probably more then separation aniexty.

Ziva returned to the bullpen, sweats and tank top in hand for the night just as Tony came in, bag slung over his shoulder like a school boy and a grin on his face.

"Well Zee-vah I told you we could spend some quality time together." He stretched out her name.

"Tony." Ziva snapped, no one in the office knew they were together, though after news broke it'd be regular office gossip.

"Yes my ninja?" He sang and she laid her head on her desk.

"Stop playing grab ass and work on the damn case." Gibbs snapped as he walked into the room, missing person cases were the worst. It was a few hours later, around 11 pm that Gibbs said they should get some sleep. Tony took his bag and hopped on the elevator, Ziva on his heals.

He walked into the Men's bathroom, whistling to himself as he neared the stall to undress.

"Hey." It's the sultry voice that interrupts him as he buttons his shirt.

"Zee since when are you allowed in here?" He asked, a cheeky grin on his face as she walked towards him.

"As if I haven't seen you naked Tony." She gingerly unbuttoned the top button on his shirt.

"Zee, sweetheart, if we have sex in the men's bathroom McNosy is destined to write about it." He answered "and you know I want to." He kissed her hard and then unbuttoned his top to change into his tee shirt. When they emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later McGee stood there shell shocked.

"Relax McWorry we didn't." Tony chided the younger agent as Ziva and him stepped onto the elevator.

Ziva felt guilty, she knew she would have to tell him at some point, knowing tonite was not the best option she settled for Friday after work.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He sleepily yawned.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zee." He whispered back.

Friday could not come quick enough. She paced in her living room, trying to figure out how the hell to tell him .

/ tony we need to talk/ - Zee

She fired off a text. He was at her door in a matter of minutes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, letting himself in the front door.

"We need to talk."

"The last time I heard that was when my prom date dumped me." He joked halfheartedly.

"I am not breaking up with you Tony. But you have a decision to make." She whispered as she sank into the chair.

"What decision?" He asked confused.

"I understand if you want to end things, I understand if you want to walk out and never talk to me again, I understand if you don't want..."

"If I don't want what Ziva?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. His jaw hung r a few seconds before he cocked his head.

"You seriously thought I would walk out on you because your carrying my child?" He asked "it is mine right?"

"Yes Tony."

"Why would I leave? Come here." She stood up and he wrapped he rapped her in a hug "everything's gonna be ok, I'm never leaving." He whispered into her hair as she cried.

The next day the had off, he woke up with Ziva still in his arms, laying on the couch. He slowly unwrapped her form him, laying a blanket over her to keep her warm and he ventured into the kitchen. Then there was a knock.

"Yes?" He asked sleepily as he opened the door.

Abby stood on the other side." Where's Ziva?"

"Asleep she had a rough night, why?"

"No mister dinozzo you tell me why your here."

"Ummm."

"You two are together aren't you!" Abby sprung up and down on the stoop.

"Abs, why are you here?"

"Ziva and I have a nail appointment at 9." She answered.

"Ok um, anyway to move that up? She's conked out."

"Sure I'll call." Abby let herself sat Tony. Ziva woke up tot he commotion, she rubbed her eyes and saw the goth in front of her.

"Hey Abs." She smiled "Where's Tony?"

"Your boyfriend is making breakfast in exchange for my silence."

"Oh. Ok." Ziva laid back down.

"You don't look too good." Abby said

"Tell me about it." Ziva rolled over.

"I have to use the bathroom. Where?"

"Down the hall to your left." Ziva sleepily muttered and Abby bounced over.

It was only a few seconds before Abby saw the trash can.

"ZIVA WHAT ARE THESE?" She shouted and Zva emerged the pregnancy tests. Shit.


End file.
